Accept Me R00
by Sweet-Ice-Drop
Summary: He felt cold... Why was he alone..? Why did they abuse him..? Why was he different..? What did he do to deserve this...? Why do they try to kill me...? Main: Reborn/Enma {R00} (Rare pairing) (Guy x Guy) YAOI: Don't like...then why you here? (AU)
1. Chapter 1 Disclaimer

Me: Okay~ so this is to tell you that Khr does not belong to me because there is no yaoi or rare pairing in there and *rants*

Enma: *sweat drops* e-etto...

Me: eh? Oh! Enma what are you doing here?

Enma: w-well um...

Me: ?

Enma:...w-why am I-I in another a-story of your's?

Me: oh! That's easy~ because you are the most ideal uke there is and you are my favorite! ^^ (next to tsuna but eh~)

Enma: wah?! F-first g-giotto now r-reborn! "

Me: well I can actually see Reborn doing the stuff that I'm imagining to you!

Enma: !

Me: ^^

Enma: w-what are you I-imagining?

Me: you wanna know?

Enma: N-no! P-pervert!

Me: Not denying~

Enma: why me? TT

Me: hehe~ ^^ I'm pretty sure a bit of my reader's agree!

Enma: w-wah?!

Me: awww~ Enma's blushing! How cute! ^^

Enma: N-no! I-I'm not an I-ideal uke!...a-am I?

Me: Well let's ask Reborn then!

Enma: wah-No!

They both hear a click of a gun

Me: ah...

Enma: !

Me: well would you look at that...Enma's blushing!

Enma: N-no I'm n-not! Q/Q

Reborn:...

Enma: ah.../

Me: :DD

Reborn: Why am I here?

Me: ekk!

Enma:...

Reborn:...?

Me: w-well~ I want t-to know if this were to happen, I said IF!, to be lovers with Enma what would you say about him?

Enma: wah..?! O/O!

Reborn: hmm? Another lover huh? Well how's his body?

Enma: wha-?! \\\

Me: well his body is similar to tsuna~!

Reborn: hm...I'll probably devour him

Me: I see~ I see!

Enma: what?! Why are you answering these questions when I'm right here! Q/Q

Reborn: hm what sounds will you make in bed?

Me: Are you a virgin Enma?

Enma: wha- wait- huh-?! O/O"

Reborn: I'll take that as a yes *smirks*

Me: well this been long enough, this was suppose to be a disclaimer but then this happened...

Enma:...

Reborn: *smirk* we broke him

Me: hmm

Reborn: Should I-?

Me: sure

Reborn then picked Enma bride style and takes him to a dark room then there is a clicking sound after Reborn close the door behind him.

Me: well that just happened...*gets a camera* Later!


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

**• SO- I got obsessed with this idea...like I'm getting notes and other stuff with this idea...this story might be over in like 10 chapters maybe 30 if people would like to give there own ideas that 'might' fit in his sad/abusive/fantasy/love story! ^^**

 **(REMINDER; this is NOT a crack story so try to be serious here...or a story about the main uke being shy and girly and not being OVER REACTING over every LITTLE THING!...dear god I have read enough of those...)**

 **• I also got inspired by 'contract' (the author is amazing go read there story's!) and hopefully I don't do anything that will trigger people like "this author is copying" and all, I'm really trying not to make it similar and trying to make it different!**

 **• So please bear (rawr^^) with me because the beginning will be similar to contract but different because the whole story structure is different! "**

 **• Even if my friend said the only thing I had similar was the background of where they met and maybe some smaller things but that was it but I beg to differ ;;**

 **(Still improving my writing since I'm a noob! Hope I'm doing good or at least decent ;;)**

 **• Contractors/Connections(?): Earth People**

 **• Eve's: Malavita People**

 **• Warning: Language, Blood, suggestive themes, suicide thoughts, gruesome scene(?), etc.**

 **• Rated: T (soon going to be M)**

 **• Word count: 2750+**

 **• Thinking**

 **• "Talking"**

•~•~•~ **The** •~•~•~•

Enma simple laid there on the ground, bloody, with many cuts and bruises. There was a alarming amount of blood at the side of his head as well as his side. His eyes simply looked at the ceiling with blank eyes, longing for comfort; wa-th. When was the last time someone hugged him and gave him w-mt-, love? Far to long for him to count.

He had, slowly, and tried weakly to get on his knees but his body was far to weak for it to do such a difficult task. He had to get up and wrap himself up before anyone tried to make it worse. He was already numb to the pain as it was, so it didn't matter anymore. Pain such a bitter experience that he is facing single everyday. No more -arm-h means no more love, more darkness and hatred towards him. He missed his brother, the way his brother hugged him and cuddled him, showering him with love. But...that would never happen again, not when his brother's bloody body came to his mind, the way his brother called his name weakly, the way his brother told him he loved him, the way he-...his brother was never coming back,for he was in a deep deep asleep. His brother was never coming back those words repeated over and over again in his broken mind, it hurt, it hurt?

 _Why?_

Enma didn't know anymore it just felt so cold.

When will someone help him?

"Is the fucken loser in here?"

Snickers were heard

 _Ah...m-e pa-n..._

"Let's teach that loser that he's nothing but trash"

 _P-eas- n- -ore...it -rts...its co-...p-ea-e no m-re...I d-n't -nt p-n an-ore..._

His vision and mind start to go blank and numb as he felt a kick to his side once more. Tears started to flow from his eyes once more as laughter rang through his ears.

 _With that the cycle repeats._

•~•~•~ **Terra** •~•~•~•

His memories were hazy, it didn't matter, nothing mattered in this cold world. He was probably beaten until a teacher heard his last attempt to scream. **Same same same same same same**...these words kept repeating in his head as his strange red compass blank eyes stared out the window. That's right he was like a caged bird within another cage, if he were to leave the first cage there will be another and another and another, the cycle will never stop. When did class start again? What time was it? Was he late to class again? Pointless question appeared in his head as he continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. Ah wasn't he looking out the window a moment ago?...Who cares anyway...that right no one because there was no one else to care for him. To give him -rmt-, love one last time, but it's okay he could put on the many mask he has.

"He's in here"

 _Ah time to put his mask on_

"Thank you"

 _How much can I get my so called 'guardian' mad?_

Enma wondered

•~•~•~ **Had** •~•~•~•

Enma didn't go to school for a week after that.

The day he came back, he felt a bit light. It was the day where it's the end of class and people got to go to the other world to get an eve. The humans were called the Eve's or a collector as people thought that was more 'appropriate' since the demons from the other words, the human had decided to call them the eves. There was a portal of some sort that connect the two worlds together in the vongola academy. That world was called 'Malavita' it was never part of earth until recently. There were people that had powers to make a connection too, a seal if you want another way to say it. The Malavita world was full of one single race as those were demons humans own nightmare, fears, and insanity. Many different shapes, sizes, and species that didn't really seem interesting to him or in anyway matter. It was just another world that will treat him like nothing. Yet there was a place there that made him feel like peace, made him feel slightly wa-.

"Okay student's please circle in so you may transport through the portal!"

One of the engineers called out, after they were done checking people so that they didn't bring certain object to the other world. Of course they had skipped him, after all what could he possibly bring to the other world when he can't possibly make a connection? He was a weak and fragile person that will never win in a connection battle or conversation.

 _After all what could_ _he_ _offer to them anyway?_

He and many others were then transported to the other world and soon enough people had started to leave once they landed. Yet every time it was only him at the entrance of the portal, he soon left to go to his favorite spot.

•~•~•~ **Found** •~•~•~•

He had reached his destination sooner than planned but that was alright, the earlier than planned the more time he can spend time there.

The once dark forest he was walking through had suddenly turned into a beautiful scenery once he had reached the destination. The way the sun was mixing with the colors, as it showed the world under it, its light, its wa-m-h.

 _Huh?_

He blinked slowly

He felt like a word to describe this scene was missing. The more he tried to think about it, the more it felt cold and lonely.

 _Oh well..._

It didn't matter anyway, he had started to walk towards his favorite spot which was under a beautiful tree. The way the leaves swayed, and fell to the ground never to be touched again. The way the colored clashed together in this, seemed to be, autumn theme. The way the air smelled like the forest and earth, the river looked calm and untouched as nothing disturbed its own sleep. The flowers that surrounded the tree seemed to have brightened up when he sat under the tree, for some reason he felt like the earth was the only thing to love him. It was so peaceful, so **wa-m** , nothing can disturb this peace, he thought this as he leaned against the coco colored tree. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt cold once again as a chill went from his back to his neck.

 _Huh...?_

He wouldn't usually feel cold at this place, well not that cold anyway, it was usually more welcoming. He opened his blank red eyes and his skin pales once more, it would seem that they had found his favorite spot. He brought his knees closer to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, trying to be small to not be noticed.

 _Please...please...no more-_

"Hey! Looks it's **Bloody Enma**!"

 _No...no please...nonononono-_

 _He had to run_

 _Please...no more pain..._

 _Runrunrunrun-_

 _So he ran_

"Tch! He's running come on let's play a game tha-"

Enma didn't hear the rest, he had to run and not look back or they'll catch him, and once they catch him. His body ran cold as he paled more, there'll be pain more and more pain. He didn't want it, the way his head pounded as his body felt like it was being stabbed multiply time with no mercy. The way there filthy comments affected him, the way he thought of them true. He put his hands over his ears and he shut his eyes tightly to not hear them, to not see them.

 _Please..._

He felt agony pain on his leg

"Ah-!"

 _No- please- NO!_

It was too late, there eve's had finally caught him, he's going to feel that cold pain once again, no matter how many times he begged.

 _Why?_

 _Why him?_

 _Was he just trash to everyone?_

 _Will no one-_

 **Pain**

"Ack-Stop!"

Laughter reached his ears as tears started to fall from his eyes. The way there mouths turned into a sinister smile as they enjoyed his suffering. The way there eve decided that it wanted to do more injury for its connectors. The way that eve got it claws in the air about to slash him as there blank eyes looked at him as if to tell him...your worthless.

 _-Help me_!

Never had Enma thought of those words again, not in a year had he thought of help. Yet who would help him, this world was the same as the other one. It was getting colder now, his world went blurry until he was facing a deformed of a monkey with a smiley face, showing its shark shaped teeth as blood stained them. His heart stopped, he didn't want to die...

 _Cold..._

 _Shock..._

 _Helpless..._

 _Weak..._

 _Path_ -

 **BANG!**

His head fell to the ground as his body shook and weakly curled into a tight ball and silently cried, its cold.

 **Oh so so cold.**

•~•~•~ **It's** •~•~•~•

 _Will no one give me love?_

 _Will...no one give me wa-m-h?_

 _Will someone save me?_

 _Or..._

 _Is it all pointless...?_

These thought swirled in his head as he ignored the screams of agony. The screams of the eves and connectors as one of them were ripped apart as the blood splattered everywhere. As the organs where forcefully ripped out or shot as they just disappeared. The way that the too familiar liquid touched his body, as it soaks through his black and white clothes. His body was still shaking even if the gruesome slaughter was happening just behind him, he didn't look. He couldn't anyway his body has locked up, after all he didn't have to look either since he was already use to it. Then the screams stopped, he didn't care if they were dead, he just wanted to feel -ar-th. Just one more time then-

"..."

He felt it, another presence was there right there, watching him, judging him. Will those stares ever stop?

"..."

 **Crunch**

 **Crunch**

 **Chru-**

The person was walking towards him, was he going to die? Is so please just kill him, he didn't want pain no more.

His body stopped shaking when the other person stopped walking, Enma was still bleeding from falling and the pain from his leg. He was losing blood as it was, just let him die in peace as he slowly bleeds out. He finally opened his eyes and only saw Black and saw some light coming from the holes that his knees and arms weren't able to block. He saw the once luscious green grass stained with that bright gruesome red. He only blinked at the sight, after all that could be his blood or could be from that pill of body's that are currently...unidentifiable. It didn't matter he was going to die and he could finally be free from this hell hole.

"..."

Enma decided since he was going to die the most he could do was name his murder.

 _Silent?_

 _Mute?_

 _What shall he name this unknown person?_

 _Darkness?_

 _Nothing?_

 _Space?_

 _Maybe..._

 _Phan-_

"Stop with those Fucking ridiculously names"

His mind stopped with the names and was now just a blank void as he stared at his knees with a blank look. He heard a sigh from the unknown person as they grumbled something under his breath. There voice was deep and smooth like melted chocolate as they had a hint of mischievous and lust, it would seem his murder is a male.

 _Was it to plan his murder?_

 _To torture him?_

 _Eat him?_

 _Or maybe-_

"I'm not going to do any of those, what are you 5?"

(Me: well you did just brutally murdered four people- er two I mean um two demons so-*BANG* ack?! Okay okay I get it stop shooting me re-!)

He didn't move or seemed to have made any notice of what the other person said. He heard the other growl in frustration but stopped as they seemed to have thought of something then sighed. He then felt something touch his shoulder as he flinched violently from that single touch. His mind went haywire with the many possibilities what this man will do. His eyes finally looked at the man that could kill him and held his breath. The eyes were the most darkest color, black, like a void that was sucking him in. Sucking him in the void, to forget everything, to just stare at them like it will be the last thing he will ever see. His nostrils then caught a whiff of what this man smelled like.

 _Coffee, cologne, gunpowder and blood_

He never thought he would smell all those combined and feel addicted to it. It fit the man very much as he looked like a model anyone would like to sleep with yet in his head this man spelled like danger, telling him don't get close.

"Thank you for that unique compliment"

The man said sarcastically with a hint of mischievous, Enma's face turned light pink but it was barely noticeable.

 _Did he say that out loud?_

"Nope your just easy to read"

 _Ah...not surprising_

He still had his blank face but his eyes told everything. After all they say that the eyes are the doors to your soul. Even if his eyes were blank looking, this man had somehow read them, was he that of a worthless human being?

The man then snorted

"No, for anyone else they would never be able to read you but for me...let's say I have a lot of free time to read people."

There was a question that stuck in his head for quiet awhile.

 _Why?_

The man hummed

"Who knows~?"

The man purred his answer as Enma's body shivered but didn't express anything else. The way the forest smelled of flowers and this mans scent clashed together made him feel...safe.

 _Why?_

Enma didn't understand why he felt safe and w-rm it felt so nice. It was then that Enma realized something.

He never wanted to leave his new...

 **warmth.**

•~•~•~• **Sunlight** ~•~•~•~•

Me: :)

Enma:...

Reborn: *smirks*

Enma:...

Me:...wait for it...

Enma: *inhales* WHY AM I SO DEPRESSING, EMOTIONAL AND HAVING SUICIDE THOUGHTS IN THIS ONE?!

Me: ah~ there it is!

Reborn: hm~

Enma: *exhales* J-just w-why?!

Me: *shrugs* dunno just felt dark for this story...just I don't think I'm doing a good job here...ehehehe?

Enma:...savage women...

Me: wah-?!

Reborn: Looks like Enma grew a back bone there~

Me:...*cries in a corner* my baby?!

Enma: when did I-?

Reborn: Time for your training loser-Enma~

Enma: ah-!

 **• REMINDER: Reborn does not belong to me nor will it ever!**

• Question: What would you like for there demon forms to be? (Reborn without a DOUBT is a incubus)

-Was this too similar to "contract" if so please tell me so I can change it! (Somehow...;;)

(Me: I have no idea..! So if you would like to tell me what you would want there demon forms to be go ahead~!)

 **• Did you find the message~?**

 **•Hint: It has 6 words ^^**

 **(Its also very easy to find)**

 **Bye bye~**


End file.
